1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to one-way inlet valves for liquid and for use with sampling devices, and especially for samplers of the pneumatic pulse relay operator type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known prior one-way valve structures is that many of them will function with air or gas flow but not with liquid.
Another known problem is that many one-way valves are mechanically operated and require some positive actuating mechanism attached thereto for their proper operation.
Another problem is that many of the known type valves are not automatically operating for a one-way type operation.
Another problem with known type devices is that the valves are not self-cleaning and are not usable with materials which are sticky or gummy, or with the sampling of liquid or gas fluids containing solids.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 2,622,792 A.E. Ramclow Dec. 23, 1952 3,159,176 N.A. Russell et al Dec. 1, 1964 3,539,150 R.F. Conrad Nov. 10, 1970 3,550,614 C.E.T. Englund Dec. 29, 1970 3,800,817 K.H. Gropp April 2, 1974 ______________________________________
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.